wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Ush Galesh
Ush Galesh is an Ecaflip demigod, son of the god Ecaflip himself, and a member of The Siblings. History Background In an early life, Ush lives a decadent nobleman's lifestyle in a high tower of the city of Banta as one of the Seven Nobleman. He is one of the most powerful fighters of Banta, having defended it during the Crimson Wars. Sadly, the years of peace afterward drives Ush mad with boredom. He decides to take it out on the "parasites of society" that wouldn't be missed; more specifically the thieves. To orchestrate this, Ush commands his assistant, Lounie, to offer every thief to walk in a wealth of Shushu weapons and Kapas, should they succeed in robbing him. To further illustrate the charade, he has his tower, designed by Leonard Davinch'ti, constructed 20 stories tall and nigh impregnable, complete with an underground labyrinth, rat monsters, and a mobile alarm system in the form of his Bow Meow army. Thirty years later, the infamous Remington Smisse is unsuspectingly called to action, along with his brash older and still-very-human brother, Granny Smisse. They, along with some friends they made along the way, manage to break into the undefended top floor using a makeshift flying contraption. The battle between Ush and Remington's gang goes expectedly terribly. Ush is overwhelmingly agile in his ability to dodge bullets, flying swordsmen, and dagger-boomerangs alike. Ush is extremely disappointed, having heard many legends of Remington's reputation. When Ush believes Remington needs motivation, Ush bestows a curse upon Granny, turning him into a Bow Meow. With that, Ush takes hostage Remington's crew and defenestrate Granny and him, a promise overhead to return his crewmates and Granny's form should he return within a years time. On a separate venture, Ush attempts to kill the white dragon, Gresgaoulain, while the dragon was attempting to reincarnate into the Worlds of Twelve as a dofus. What is motivation is, is not known. Ush is unsuccessful, and the dragon escapes to his own universe, casting his crystallized dofus down a great fault. Furious, Ush tears out the eye of the dragon's Ecaflip psychic lover, Calipso, dooming her to never find the dofus. Ush is seen later with the ability to use the eye later as a crystal ball. The dofus reappears many years later, but Ush does not show considerable concern, instead favoring the destruction of Remington and Granny. OVA Ush conspired with his allies to steal the six Eliatrope Dofus, taking two of them to the Ecaflip Dimension to protect them. When Yugo, Master Joris, and Ush's two half-brothers Keubim and Atchim came, he betted that if they could defeat him, Remington Smisse, along with their puppets the Puddlie hero Percimol and Masqueraider Maskmane before the two Eliatrope Dofus were destroyed then they could take them. After a fierce and difficult battle, Yugo and his friends emerged victorious but Ush warned them they might turn out to be the villains of this story. Season 3 Ush is the third challenge for the Brotherhood of the Tofu in Oropo's Tower of Dreams. He challenges them to steal the key to the next floor form him while an Inhibitor nullified their magic powers, especially Yugo's portals. He toyed with them but during the fight he saved Elely from injury, and Elely worked with Amalia to disable the Inhibitor to help Yugo get the key. At first, Ush is furious they cheated but Yugo points out Ush did the same, and unlike before Ush accepts defeat more easily, stating he had fun. When Yugo requests speaking Ush at a later time to better understand him, Ush assures Yugo he would get all the answers he was looking for by progressing through the tower and warning them their next opponent wasn't going to be easy. Personality Ush is a very sly individual who never lays all the cards on the table, keeping an ace in the hole in order to come out on top. He is driven towards his goals and will do whatever it takes to achieve them though he has a sense of honor as he keeps his word in returning the Eliatrope Dofus to Yugo after being defeated and he doesn't break the rules he establishes in his games though he will try to bend them if he must as he hates to lose and is known for setting up games where he has the clear advantage, such as when he tried to destroy two of the Elitatrope Dofus and used decoys to trick Yugo. Like his comrades, Ush holds his father, the Ecaflip god, in contempt and bitterly resents any reminders of being his son, including his demigod brothers, Kerub and Atcham. Powers/Abilities Master Combatant and Swordsman - Ush is a very skilled warrior and wielder of swords, with a sense of cunning and wit that makes him a very tricky opponent. He is known for engaging in fights where he has a clear advantage, and even without weapons or magic he is an incredibly skilled fighter Ecaflip Magic - Ush is a skilled magic user, wielding Ecaflip Magic with such skill and power that he was able to overwhelm Yugo although the magic itself relies on Luck, which isn't always in Ush's favor though it can wreak havoc on his opponents He can also shapeshift into a kitten-like form as well as into a larger form like a monstrous cat Nine Lives - As a demigod son of Ecaflip, Ush possesses Nine Lives as well as semi-immortality. He can potentially live forever but still die; whenever he dies, he uses up one of his Nine Lives and is reborn a kitten without any memory of his prior life, somewhat similar to the Eliatropes and their Dragon Siblings undergoing reincarnation from their Dofus. However, after he will die permanently once he perishes a ninth time. Relationships Trivia Category:Animated Series Category:Ecaflip Category:Antagonist Category:The Siblings Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Hybrid Category:Demigod